


We’ve Inherited a Castle

by DarkJediQueen, tkbenjamin



Category: Criminal Minds, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Elves with attitude, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkbenjamin/pseuds/tkbenjamin
Summary: What the hell is he supposed to do with this?





	We’ve Inherited a Castle

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the art by DarkJediQueen for the Every Fandom Reverse Bang 2019.

“This had better be the right place.”

Draco heard his own thoughts voiced aloud and looked behind him. The young man there had a mop of wavy brown hair. Wore a plaid purple vest over a button down with dark brown stove pipe trousers and topped off his ensemble with a brown tweed sports jacket. He had a satchel slung across his chest and was looking between the business card in his hand and the building they stood before. Draco had to admit to himself, the muggle was easy on the eye. 

As if just then paying attention to his surroundings, he looked at Draco and made a tiny almost smile. Draco raised an aristocratic brow and gave a slight incline of his head. Then facing forward again he walked into the building. He still wasn’t comfortable in Muggle London, but weakness in a Malfoy was anathema. He strode confidently to a reception desk and held out a card. “I’ve an appointment,” he said shortly. 

“Of coarse sir, name?” The man behind the desk asked, reading the card with the appointment on it and then handing it back. 

“Malfoy.”

The man blinked and swallowed. “Of coarse, Lord Malfoy. Please take a seat. Mr. Greaves will only be a moment. We are just waiting for one more beneficiary to arrive. Please help yourself to the refreshments.” Draco inclined his head regally and turned to the waiting area. He poured himself a snifter of Cognac and sat. 

The young man from outside was speaking to the receptionist now. Hmm interesting, Draco thought. 

Hours later and Draco just kept staring at the wizard photo of an old castle in Transilvania. It sat on the small table Greaves had set it on, between Draco and the American, whose name was apparently Dr. Spencer Reid. 

“So, my great great Uncle Rodolfus Ostari left me half a castle? In Transylvania?” Dr. Reid asked again. 

“Yes,” Greaves answered. Again. “Count Ostari left it to his last remaining heirs that he thought would be smart enough to do something with it. Yourself Dr. and Lord Malfoy.”

Draco shook his head. “Mr. Greaves what can you tell us about the Count and about our relation to him and perhaps each other. Since I believe neither of us has ever heard of the man, and, as you might know, the Malfoy’s can trace their lineage for generations, beyond the Magna Carta even.”

“Wow, that far back?” Reid said softly. Eyes wide. 

Draco couldn’t stop the small grin as he nodded. 

Greaves cleared his throat. “Well perhaps it would be easier up show you.” He walked to his desk and took a scroll off it. With a flourish he flipped it into the air and it started to unravel. Hanging there as it grew longer and longer. 

Having seen Genealogy Scrolls do this before Draco just sat back, watching. He caught movement from the corner of his eye and turned. Reid looked close to fainting. “Reid? Reid!” Draco called out. 

Reid finally looked at him. He opened and closed his mouth a few times. “I-I-I have a history of being drugged. Please tell me I have not relapsed or been drugged against my will.” 

Draco blinked slowly. “You are perfectly safe. Mr. Greaves however may face the Wizengamot for breaking the international statute of secrecy.”

“He has to know eventually. The Castle is in the Magic Quarter and the Will won’t allow you to sell the property, even to each other.” Greaves shrugged. 

Draco sighed and rubbed a hand over his face repeatedly and roughly. “I do not need this Greaves. I’ve only just really redeemed the family name. Being implicated in a breach of the Statute of Secrecy is not in my plans.”

Greaves came to stand in front of the muggle man, American, if Draco heard his accent properly. “Dr. Reid. Have you ever heard of magic?” And the man launched into an explanation. 

“Well,” Draco drawled when Greaves had finished. “That,Sir, was rather woebegottenly dull and dreadful. How anyone could make magic sound so mundane is beyond me.” Draco turned to face the American Muggle. “Hmm, Reid. Magic is real. Not the illusion and sleight of hand you’ve seen on your TV. Real, honest to goodness magic. Wielding wands. Saying spells. Brewing potions. All real. And as children we have bouts of accidental magic, where we make things happen. Such as flying toys. Or dancing dolls. Even disappearing and reappearing books. It’s all real. But it’s all hidden from non magical people. In England we call non magicals, Muggles. I believe in America they are Nomag.”

“So you’re a wizard. You too Mr. Greaves and I’m a Muggle? A Nomag?”

“Actually Dr,” Greaves spoke up. “I’m a squib. A non magical born to magical parents. But yes you are a Muggle or Nomag.”

“Pity,” Reid said, tugging at his hair. “Magic would have explained so many things about my childhood.”

“Really? Such as?” Draco asked. 

“Seeing my toys dancing in mid air. Things I want suddenly being there. That sort of thing.” Reid answered wistfully 

Draco shared a look with Greaves, then stood up. “do these things still happen?”

Reid shrugged. “Maybe. I don’t pay attention anymore.” 

Draco started pacing. They couldn’t have lost a magical child, could they? “Reid. Did you ever get an invitation from the Salem Institute?”

“Ahh. How. I’m afraid so. When my doctors thought I had suffered a psychotic break. I received a letter from them. But I was diagnosed with PTSD. And was treated for it, so I never had to go to a mental institution.” Reid said quickly. 

Draco was flummoxed. “The Salem Institute is not a Sanitorium. It is the American school for witches and wizards. You Reid were offered a position to learn to use your innate magic, which you refused of coarse. Leaving your magic to eat at you until it tries to destroy your mind. If magic is not learned and used it destroys the witch or wizard. You are lucky it didn’t turn on you and everyone else. We shall discuss this further. First however, this inheritance business. Then we’ll see to your training. No relation of mine will be ignorant of who and what they are.”

“You’re not, Lord Malfoy,” Greaves said. 

“Not what Greaves?”

“Related sir. Not in any real sense. Not for generations. The good Dr. is descended from a fifth cousin thrice removed on the Count’s mother’s side. And you yourself are distantly related to a grand nephew whose father was briefly married to the Count’s youngest daughter. The young man was part Veela and on his wedding day met his true mate on the pathway leading to the orangery where the wedding was to take place and ran away with him. So you see, there is no relation. Anyway the Count was rather eccentric and decided to split his property between you.”

Draco stomped to the wall and started to hit his forehead against it. 

“Does that feel better?” Reid asked. 

“Not really,” Draco answered. 

“Pity,” was the soft reply. 

Draco chuckled. “There’s plenty of wall. Misery loves company.” He turned and leaned back, letting the wall support him. His gaze settled on the American. He was rather pretty. A good looking young man with hidden strength. Very well educated. And Draco found him quite intriguing. Draco shook his head and crossed his arms. “So Dr. Reid. just to clarify, you did actually receive a letter from the Salem Institute, which you ignored. You have seen strange things and had strange things happen around you which can not readily be explained? Am I correct?”

Reid rubbed his hands uncomfortably. “Yes? I-I mean yes.”

“Well, Reid, let me explain something to you. No squib or muggle would receive an invitation to study at a magical school. So it stands to reason, that you, at least as a child were magical, are magical, and your magic has been channeled into another direction. Or has become a malevolent being itself and is threatening and killing others.” Draco clapped his hands together and pushed off the wall to go back to his chair.

When he paid attention to Reid again he found the man pale. “What did I say?” he asked sharply.

Reid brought himself back under control with difficulty. “No, no it’s not your fault. It’s my job you see. I work as a profiler in the BAU for the FBI. the Behavioural Analysis Unit. I spend most of my days elbow deep in the mind of the worst criminals there are. When you said I could be some type of killer, I panicked a little. I’m fine now. So umm, what next?”

“Yes Greaves, what next?” Draco drawled.

“Well now you sign some documents. You receive your inheritance and the rest is up to you.” Greaves clapped his hands together as if he thought it was said and done.

“So, once we sign we’re left to our own devices?” Draco drawled.

Greaves just smiled at him and twinkled, suddenly Draco was reminded of old Dumbledore and his damned twinkling eyes. Draco narrowed his eyes. “Are you related to the Dumbledore’s by any chance?”

Greaves didn’t answer. He walked around his desk and pulled a sheaf of papers from his drawer. He split them into two piles and set them on the table, a set to each man.

Draco took his and watched as Reid fumbled for his before steeling himself and grabbing his own stack and started to read. Draco turned his attention back to his own documents. A half hour later, Draco picked up a quill and signed where indicated. He turned his gaze to Reid who was eying his quill doubtfully before he placed it back beside it’s inkwell and pulled out a muggle fountain pen. He uncapped the beautiful item and quickly signed his name with a tiny shy flourish.

Greaves clapped his hands again and came to take the stacks back. He walked over to a contraption behind his desk. Placed sheet after sheet in it. The thing spat out a sheet of paper seconds after one was placed in the top of it. Within seconds Greaves had four little piles. Setting them in their respective files he left two on his desk. “Congratulations gentlemen, you’ve inherited a castle. I hope you enjoy it. I’m sure Lord Malfoy will make the travel arrangements for you both. It’s been quite the pleasure meeting you.” Greaves walked over to them and held out his hand, first to Draco, then to Reid before leading them to the door and giving them each a file. Before Draco could scowl properly they were standing outside the building with signed copies of the will in hand.

“Did he just get rid of us?” Reid asked.

“Yes.” Draco said then sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. “Are you hungry, Reid? Because I think I need some food and something stronger to deal with all of this.” He quickly shrank his copy of the Will and placed it in his inner pocket, watching as Reid blinked at him twice before slipping his own papers into his satchel.

“I could eat,” Reid answered.

“Good, follow me. I’ll side along us from that alley.”

“Umm, okay.” Reid followed. 

CHAPTER TWO

As soon as they were hidden from prying eyes, Draco grabbed Reid’s arm and span. Catching a falling not so muggle upon landing. Reid was panting hard, head swivelling everywhere at once and leaning into Draco. Darco grinned and kept a hold. The other man’s sleight weight was no problem. He brushed down Reid’s coat, smoothing out any wrinkles that had grown while they were at Greaves’.

“Welcome to Diagon Alley. Reid, or should I call you Spencer?”

“Ahh. What? How? Spen- Spencer is fine. How did we get here? Where is here? I’ve never heard of Diagon Alley. And I’ve studied maps of London,” Spencer said.

“The Alley is a gateway to magical London. It doesn’t show up on Muggle maps, etc. Come on, I’m meeting some friends for lunch.” Draco turned to walk off, knowing Spencer would follow. 

“Malfoy!” his name was bellowed from somewhere behind him. Draco turned, hard and fast. His wand already in hand. He blinked hard seeing Spencer between him and whoever had yelled and with barely a thought he reacted. He pulled Spencer down. Covering him with his own body and threw up a Protego around them. 

The protection spell was just in time to deflect the red curse shooting toward them. “Fucking arse. That was a cutting spell. In the fucking middle of the alley!” Draco yelled, throwing out a stunning spell of his own. He knew he hadn’t hit his target. Mainly because he didn’t know who his target was. But he hoped he could draw the man out.

“What’s going on?” Spencer asked.

“I’ll explain later. Just stay down. I’ll make sure you’re not hurt,” Draco told him. Shooting a harmless jelly legs jinx. But it did its job as a burly man jumped up from behind a barrel to avoid it. 

Wand in hand the man bellowed for Draco again. 

Draco stood from where he was crouched over Spencer and took a step forward. “Can I help you?” Draco asked, purely aristocratic and polite.

“You should all be dead!” the man yelled and Draco could smell the alcohol fumes wafting off him even from across the street.

“Perhaps, but like the hero said. The Malfoys turned against Voldemort and fought for Harry Potter during the war. I’m sure you’ve lost people, family, friends, loved ones. We all have. But those dark days are over. And I am very sorry for your loss. We can not keep fighting the same war, the same battle. It’s been years now. All we can do is learn and move forward, making sure we never make the same mistakes again.” As he spoke, Draco deflected curse after curse and jinx after jinx. He just had to keep the man busy but fixated on him until the Aurors arrived. 

He kept a tiny bit of his attention on Spencer, who was now standing behind him, with a hand lightly touching his shoulder as if letting Draco know where he was at all times, and a weather eye on his surroundings, making sure no one was hurt by a spell deflected or gone awry, and just as importantly, that no one decided to take the opportunity to join in.

His attacker was no longer making any sense. He just kept throwing spells at Draco, his eyes were now wild and there were flecks of spittle on his lips.

“Obviously emotionally erratic. Has perhaps suffered great loss, but not personally. The unsub is not of sound mind and body and currently in a state of high intoxication. Caucasion, male, unmarried, does menial labour, even in a magical world, that has to exist. In his late forties, early fifties. Has the mentality of blame everyone else for my misfortune.” Spencer's voice was a soft whisper, he sounded distracted and Draco realised he wasn’t talking to him but to himself. Speaking his thoughts out loud so to speak.

Draco shrugged, it wasn’t like he knew the man, but he did know the type and everything Spencer had said fit right in. Draco deflected another hex and sighed in relief when he saw Aurors appear and surround their attacker. He relaxed but held onto his wand until he saw Harry Potter walk toward him, purple and gold Senior Auror robes billowing around him.

“Dray, if you’d wanted to beg off dinner all you had to do was owl. Hermione and I would have been fine with it. You didn’t have to go and get attacked or anything. Even for a Malfoy, that’s just melodramatic.” Harry pulled Draco into a sharp hug, surreptitiously patting him down to make sure he was okay.

“Shut up you wanker, I did not plan any of this. And what took you so long? Did you have to sew your own robes or something?” Draco griped, with a small grin.

  
  


“Oh you know Aurors, they all have to check how dashing they are before they do anything,” Hermione walked past Harry, her black Unspeakable’s robe making people scatter around her. She quickly hugged Draco too. 

Draco felt her run a few diagnostic spells over him wandlessly and relaxed into the scans. “I’m fine ‘Mione. Fine.”

“Yes,” she sighed. “You are.” she stepped away and Draco saw her gaze fly to Spencer. She gasped and held out her hand. “Dr Reid. this is a surprise. I’ve read a lot of your work. Your papers are the basis of much of our restructuring of our own law and enforcement divisions. I’m quite honored. What are you doing here?”

Draco shook his head. He walked the two steps necessary to the nearest building and hit his head against it a few times.

“Is that helping this time?” the voice asked in a dry american accent.

“Not in the slightest,” Draco replied. 

“Then why do you keep doing it?” the question came from directly beside him. Looking over Draco saw Spencer leaning back on the building right next to him.

“Because it seems like a good idea at the time?” Draco tried then chuckled a sad little laugh. He turned back to his small audience. “If you don’t know, this is Dr. Spencer Reid. Spencer and I have recently found we have an inheritance in common. Spencer these are Hermione Granger and our very own living hero and legend Harry Potter. They are both heros in our world and hate it when people make a fuss over them. I’ll make sure you find out everything later. Right now we all need food. Are we ready?”

Harry walked forward seriously, wand in hand. “Just as soon as I’ve taken a memory copy for the official Penseive viewing later, from both of you if possible. Then I can seal them off and get the investigation started in the morning. 

Draco nodded and lifted his wand to his temple. A few seconds later he had a white floating strand of memory hanging from the tip. He moved his wand to Harry’s and the memory transferred over. Harry unsealed an Auror’s Memory Vial and dropped the memory into it, sealing it with a flick of his wand. They all watched as letters and numbers inscribed themselves into the glass. 

Harry walked over to Spencer and Draco could see him thinking about how to get a memory out of a Muggle. Draco stepped forward. “Allow me,” he said. “Spencer, I need you to trust me. I’m a Healer. I won’t hurt you, I need to pull a copy of your memories of this event for the authorities.”

“What? How?” Spencer looked stressed and wary.

“Just think about what happened. Bring the events forward and I’ll do the rest,” Draco said, resting his wand tip against Spencer’s temple. Draco cast a weak Legilimency and let himself into the forefront of Spencer’s thoughts. He quickly found what he was looking for and copied it, taking it with him as he pulled out of Spencer’s mind. In his periphery he noticed little things about the man that intrigued him, but he ignored them. He wouldn’t violate the other man’s privacy. But if Spencer ever invited him into his mind, Draco would take that trip willingly.

He backed out of the intriguing mind and pulled at the memory, automatically duplicating it. He nudged the original memory back into place and coaxed the copy into wrapping around his wand. Looking beside him, he saw Harry holding his wand and an official Auror’s Memory Vial. With a gentle shake of his wand, Draco let Spencer’s memory transfer to Harry’s wand then watched it fall into the AMV, not looking away until Harry had corked it and Spencer’s name, the date, and investigator’s signature had inscribed themselves into the unbreakable glass. 

Hermione cleared her throat. “Not that I really want to interrupt, but some things should probably not be fodder for the press,” she said. 

Darting his gaze back to her. She was just standing there as calm as you please, looking at her nails even. But as her gaze darted up, Draco followed it. To see people and press milling around. He pursed his lips and made to take a step. It was then he realised something. Two hands were holding on to his jacket lapels. 

Knowing he’d be in muggle London for the appointment with Greaves, Draco had dressed appropriately, in a dark blue pinstripe. Now two hands were fisted in the lapels of its perfectly tailored jacket. 

Draco looked up into frightened eyes. He huffed and for some unknown reason, bopped Spencer on the nose. The resulting shock had the other man releasing Draco and covering his own nose. “What was that for?” He asked sharply. 

“You went through an attack like it was a daily occurrence for you, but you panic at me duplicating a memory. I’m a fully trained and qualified Healer. I play with people’s minds in a daily basis. And I’ve never hurt any of them.” Draco sounded affronted. 

Spencer blinked, then moved. Draco found himself face first into a wall, one arm turned painfully backwards and held in the middle of his back. “Well shall I tell you what I do on a daily basis? I deal with the dregs of society. The Psychopaths, the sociopaths and the just plain evil. I see into their minds and try like hell not to lose mine. I carry a gun too. I’ve used it kill people. Put bullets in their bodies to stop their lives. I don’t enjoy that part of it. But I’m going to do whatever I have to, to save my friends lives and my own. So excuse me if I react badly to you being in my brain. As far as I knew that was mine and mine alone.” Spencer was snarling. The mild mannered young man gone. A hardened veteran in his place. 

Draco sucked in a breath. With his wand hand trapped he couldn’t easily get out of the hold. Neither did he really want to hurt Reid. From the corner of his eye he saw Hermione about to act, and if she was about to do something then so was Harry. In fact there were a whole slew of Aurors around them, each one about to do something stupid. “Keep your wands down!” Draco snapped the order. 

He could breathe again when Hermione came to lean nonchalantly next to him in the wall. “You right there Draco?”

“I will be. No reason to start throwing spells yet. Reid, Reid, Spencer,” He called the man holding him captive. “Are you ready to let me go yet? Once you let me go, we can get tonthat meal I promised. Maybe tea or coffee. Come on Spencer. I can’t explain anything like this,” Draco kept his voice calm. He hadn’t survived the war, with Voldemort and his minions at Malfoy Manor, and then working as a Healer by losing his head. He prided himself on always having a calm tone in a crisis. 

“Mi’ what’s Potter doing?” Draco asked. 

“Making sure no one interrupts,” she answered with a sigh. 

“I guess I should have asked our new friend here before I copied that dream,” Draco sighed. 

Hermione barked a short laugh. “You think?”

Draco felt Spencer’s hold on him relax slightly, then the other man stepped back and let him go. Draco turned slowly and found the man hugging himself. Arms wrapped tightly around his own body as his head whipped around, looking for a way out. 

“Right. Well. I’m starving. Come along. Harry. Mione. Let’s go.” He grabbed Reid’s elbow and started pulling the other man after him. Knowing the others would follow. He marched them to the cafe that was his current favourite. It was off the busy Main Street. Just three shops from the corner. A little place called Choux Box. The counter in the front area displayed an amazing array of freshly baked pies. Leading to a small number of intimate booths behind 

Draco waved to Ty the owner and made for a booth. He prodded Reid in before taking the seat next to him. Harry and Hermione slipped onto the opposite bench. Draco stood slightly to get some attention. When Ty looked up with an enquiring brow Draco grinned. “A great big pot of Lady Grey and four slices of whatever you recommend, however you recommend it.”

Ty chuckled and nodded, getting busy. 

The tea service floated over almost immediately followed by four plates laden with a huge slice of pie, cream or ice cream, compotes and syrups. Draco watched as Harry grabbed the treacle tart, with cream and ice cream. Hermione took the Apple Pie with cream. Draco dithered between the cherry and blueberry, finally he set the blueberry in front of Spencer nd took the cherry for himself. With a swish and flick of her fingers Hermione set the teapot to pouring and the three of them set to eating. 

Draco didn’t make a fuss over Reid. The young man had been silent ever since his display in the Alley. Draco just watched him and let him be. He knew he hadn’t hurt the other man. Understood Reid needed to assimilate the idea he might have been violated. Felt violated even though he hadn’t been. Not in Wizarding terms. In muggle terms however, Draco understood he had gone too far. So he watched and waited. He placed the fork in Reid’s hand and nodded once when he started to eat the pie. 

Meanwhile he, Hermione and Harry chatted about their days. 

“Wait. What?” Hermione practically screamed. 

Draco saw Reid blink rapidly then seem to join the rest of them. “We’ve inherited a castle. Isn’t that right Spencer?”

“Umm, apparently,” He answered distractedly. His attention on the pie he was now eating more vigorously. Occasionally humming his appreciation. 

Draco bit his cheek as one hum came dangerously close to sounding pornographic. His gaze flew to Harry and Hermione, both of whom were trying to hide grins, rather unsuccessfully. 

“So. You mentioned a castle?” Harry asked after swallowing his mouthful. 

Draco gave a hum, noticing Spencer nodding. He put his cutlery down and took a sip of his tea, then sighed. “You know I was called in for a will reading. Well so was my new friend here. Seems a distant relative of his, a quasi relative of mine, up and died and left us a castle. In Transylvania.”

Hermione swallowed her mouthful quickly before patting her chest to stop from choking. “Transylvania?” She croaked. 

“Yes,” Reid said flatly, poking at a piece of pie before scooping it into his mouth and chewing it vengefully. “What the hell I’m going to do with a castle, I have no idea.”

“Well the first thing to do is go see it. And see if old Dracula is still in residence. So when are we going?” Harry asked rubbing his hands together. 

Draco raised a brow. “We, Potter?” He asked snidely. 

“Yes, we, Malfoy. Since I assume you want to get there via a legitimate Portkey and our Hermione here can get one rather quickly and easily,” Harry replied snarkily. 

“Besides. I want to see a castle in Transylvania,” Hermione added. She’d finished her pie by now and was happily drinking her tea. “My only question, is, our Dr. Reid here is muggle. And I’m assuming we are dealing with a magical little inheritance.”

“Oh our Dr. Reid here is not quite so muggle. He actually received a letter but thought it was a mental hospital and ignored it. Since then he’s suppressed his magic and somehow not caused himself nor anyone else any damage we know about. 

“Now we know about it Reid, we’ll have to do something about it. Magic lying dormant can do some rather catastrophic and interesting things. We‘ll have to schedule some testing and training. For safety reasons if for nothing else.” Draco finished his tea and clapped his hands. “Whenever we’re ready…” He trailed off looking at Hermione. 

With a tiny huff but grinning she stood up. “I’ll be back in a few minutes. Wait here.”

She took a step back from the table and looked around. In a second she span and disappeared. 

“Hmm,” Reid said, looking at his tea. 

Harry burst out laughing. “It’s not the tea. She apparated. You have a lot to learn. Maybe we can have dinner and talk about it?” 

Draco’s eyes narrowed and he kicked out with his foot without meaning to. He was still satisfied by the solid thunk and a yell from Harry. 

“What by Merlin’s hairy arse was that?” Harry snarled. 

“Stop flirting with him. You’ve bedded pretty much everything on the Alley and Magical England of any decent age. Leave something for the rest of us,” Draco snapped back. 

“Interested are you?” Harry quipped. 

“He’s brilliant and beautiful. What do you think. Besides I saw him first.” Draco wasn’t backing down. 

“Maybe you should lick him then. You know. You lick him he’s yours,” Harry said grumbling like a child. 

“I’d lick him anywhere if he was interested. However, I was going to be civilized, and wait until he was more comfortable before hitting on him. Not behave like some uncouth caveman” Draco pouted. 

“I’m back. What have I missed?” Hermione asked breezily as she popped back in. 

“You’ve missed Harry asking me out to dinner. Draco acting like a jealous teenaged girl and Harry telling Draco to lick me if he wants to keep me. So not much,” Spencer replied. 

Hermione blinked and with a huff held out her hand. “Come along Dr. Reid. No need for any of that.” 

Reid took her hand and let her pull him out of the booth, making Draco hurry out first. 

“Draco should know by now that he can’t wait to make a move on someone he finds attractive because Harry or I might sweep in and ask them out first. How about dinner, then breakfast?” Hermione asked as she led the four of them outside. 

Reid choked and chuckled. “Well, can I really say no to a beautiful woman, especially a dangerous one? But I’ve always had a weakness for blondes.”

“Oh, if that’s all it takes,” Hermione said and ran a hand through her mahogany waves. As her hand passed over her tresses the color changed to a beautiful honey blonde.

Draco pulled at a beautiful lock of honey blonde making her squeal then chuckle. “No cheating Granger,” he pouted. Moving up a step, Draco wrapped a proprietary arm around Reid’s shoulders and pretended to pull him away from Hermione.

“What if I said I hated being touched and actively discouraged it. Like a mental condition?” Reid asked softly.

Hermione and Draco both stopped dead. Draco could see the uncertainty in Hermione’s eyes and knew he looked the same. Harry stopped beside them, also looking worried. Draco swallowed and looked into Reid’s eyes. “Ahh. perhaps we should apologize. We’re not behaving well-”

“I think he just played the lot of us,” Harry said, voice slightly awed.

“Yes. Well. You all deserved it. I am not some fresh piece of meat. And I won’t be treated as such. I am far too well educated and far too good at my job for that. Thank you very much.” Reid crossed his arms over his chest. “Truth is I’m not all that comfortable being touched, but I can deal with it. Now if you’d all behave like the adults you appear to be, I’d very much appreciate it. Now are we actually headed somewhere?”

“Hmm, yes. Yes we are. We just need to get to somewhere a little quieter so we can activate the Portkey safely.” Hermione pointed somewhere vaguely over her shoulder. “Well, come along then gentlemen. Times awasting.” she turned and strode off, the three men following her.

At the corner, a quiet spot just off the Alley she stopped and turned, holding her wand and a purple muggle scarf. “Right. What's the address? Where are we actually going?” she asked.

Draco pulled his copy of the Will from his pocket and enlarged it. Finding the location they needed, he pointed it out to Hermione. “Here I believe.”

She read it carefully, then slowly made a complicated movement with her wand over the scarf. She watched the scarf with eyes narrowed until it glowed a soft gold. With a satisfied nod and grin she stowed her wand and held out the scarf. “Done. I wasn’t sure it would accept. If the Castle was locked down to repel visitors the scarf would have glowed red. It’s a new spell. Stops us and Aurors from Portkeying to an unsafe location and getting tossed Merlin knows where.”

“Your work?” Draco asked.

She grinned and gave a sharp little nod. “Let’s go gentlemen. Hands grab hold of the scarf and don’t let go, this could be a bumpy ride.”

Draco took hold of the scarf, nodding at Reid to do the same. Harry walked to the other side of Reid. Draco held out his hand for Reid to take. “Just to make sure. Portkeying can be, ahh, difficult. Wouldn’t want to lose you.”

Reid looked down at the hand offered. Tentatively he placed his hand in Draco’s. “Thanks. Wouldn’t want to be lost,” he said softly. A tiny smile on his lips when Draco wrapped his fingers around his tightly.

Harry chuckled and placed a hand on Reid’s shoulder. “Looks like we’re out of luck ‘Mione. Draco got this one. He could be a keeper too. Keep D on his toes. Make him work for it.”

“Oh well,” Hermione shrugged. “Are we ready? Portkey will activate in three, two, one.”

Draco felt the pull and toss and spin and then finally he felt firm ground beneath his feet. His hand still held tightly around Reid’s. As soon as he stood firm he quickly pulled Reid into his arms and held him tight. “This was how my mother looked after me after my first Portkey. Just breathe and relax. The wrongness feeling will go soon. Just follow my breathing. Feel my heartbeat. Let my body ground yours.” 

“Well I’ll have to remember that when I want to get my hands on someone,” Harry said to Hermione with a wicked grin.

“Hmm, nice move. I have to hand it to him,” Hermione agreed.

Draco sighed. “My friends are arseholes. I am so sorry to inflict them on you. You deserve so much better.”

Reid chuckled and pulled away. “I think your friends are great. I have a few like them back home. We all need friends that pull us out of our own heads. Now. where are we?”

They looked around them. They stood in front of what could only be described as a castle, with turrets, a drawbridge and everything. 

“Hmm, well. I’m just going to let you guys figure out how to get us in there. But before we do, maybe you should all call me Spencer. That’s my name after all.” he shrugged, kicking his feet in the dirt.

“Well Spencer. Call me Harry, this is ‘Mione. Now let’s figure out how to get in there. Is there a doorbell at least?”

“I can’t see a doorbell, but there is that,” Hermione said, pointing at a large bell hanging on a post. 

Draco walked up to it and rang the clanger, making the bell peel out over the area. A house elf popped into sight before them.

“Whose you? What you want?” It demanded.

“Lord Draco Malfoy. Dr. Spencer Reid. Head Auror for Britain Harry Potter and Hermione Granger,” Draco answered.

“Oh, youse the new owners. Give Ramin your hands and I pops you inside. About time youse got here. Veil is waiting. Hurry. Hurry,” he waved his hands around until he had grabbed a hand of each human then suddenly Draco felt like he was being squeezed and stretched, he felt stressed and relaxed all at once. Then he was back on his feet inside a grey stone chamber. “Veil down that way. Green door. Youse all go. Ramin gets the other elves and gets rooms ready. Welcome home Master Malfoy, Master Reid.” the little elf popped away leaving them all speechless.

“Wwwwhat was tthat?” Spencer stuttered.

Draco rubbed the other man’s shoulder. “That was a House Elf. They are magical creatures. Servants of a sort bound the old families. I’ve got books about them at the Manor. I’ll lend them to you later. The bigger question however is about the Veil. There is only one Veil I know about, and that is in the Ministry of Magic. And the Veil is not something I really want to get close to.” he looked at Harry. “Are you alright Harry?” the man looked pale and shakey. Hermione had a hand on his arm, looking worried.

“I don’t understand’” Spencer said.

“The Veil. No one really knows what it is. If someone falls in however, they are lost. To us at least. Nothing is known about the Veil. But like I said, the only Veil I know about is in the Ministry in England. Hermione? Didn’t you spend some time working with it?” Draco asked.

“Yes,” she sighed. “Yes I did. But I couldn’t make heads nor tails out of it. Like everyone else, I heard the whispers, but that was all. I’m sorry Harry. I could never give you any answers about Sirius. And I really have no idea about what we are about to find here. We can go home if you want?”

Harry shook his head. “No. No ‘Mione. Its okay. It's fine. I’m fine. I don’t want to go home. I do want to find out what is going on here. And I should probably explain why I apparently I’m having an emotional breakdown to our new friend. You see Spencer, I’m an orphan. My parents were murdered by a maniac. He also killed my grandparents. Then I was raised by an Aunt and Uncle who hated magic and me with it. After I went to Hogwarts, I eventually found out I had a Godfather who should have been raising me, however he was in jail for murders he didn’t commit. When he got out, I didn’t have a lot of time with him before he was hit by a curse during a battle and fell through our Veil. I never saw him again.”

Spencer cocked his head. “I sense there is a lot more to this story.”

Draco barked an ugly laugh. “Oh is that an understatement. I’ve got books about all of that too. You can read them later.”

“Why Lord Malfoy, are you inviting me home with you?” Spencer asked grinning and batting his eyes cheekily.

Draco laughed softly. “Why yes Spence. I do believe I am.”

“Good,” Spencer smiled. “Lets get things over and done with. It was getting dark when we were outside.”

“Right,” Hermione straightened her shoulders and made for the door, three men at her heels.

**CHAPTER THREE**

They stood in front of a green door. The only green door in that corridor. Draco swallowed and pushed it open. They stepped in to be faced by a panel of fabric floating in midair. As they walked towards it the thing billowed softly like in was floating on a slight breeze. Spencer walked forward and put out his hand. Draco quickly grabbed it and pulled Spencer closer to him and away from the Veil. “After this is over we are going to get your magical education sorted, but lesson one. Do not ever touch anything you do not know or understand. Magical objects are dangerous.”

“What do we do?” Spencer asked.

They walked around the Veil. They listened to the whispers, eventually frustrated they threw themselves into the armchairs scattered around the room and just stared at the Veil. 

“Hermione can you pass me my satchel please?” Spencer asked. 

Hermione waved her hand at the satchel and floated it to Spencer.

“Thankyou,” he said, already looking through it. “I need everyone to be quiet for a few minutes.” He pulled out a little square object and pressed a button. A little later he pressed another. “Okay then. Let's just see if we can hear anything.” he pressed another button and they listened.

“Blood can call blood. Just touch the Veil and bring them home. Blood can call blood. Just touch the Veil and bring them home.” The message repeated over and over.

“I thought there was a pattern to the whispers, but I couldn’t quite get it. So I figured if I could record it, then repeat it backward it might make sense,” Spencer told them. “So what do we do now?”

Draco stood up and walked to stand in front of the Veil. He was breathing hard. He was shaking and knew he was pale. He pulled out his wand and cast a shallow cutting spell at his own hand. “I love you all. Here goes nothing,” he said and even as Hermione, Harry and Spencer rose from their seats he cast his hand through the Veil. He closed his eyes and waited. When something warm grabbed a hold he screamed and pulled his hand back. 

It was grasped in another hand, followed by an arm and eventually a scruffy dark haired man came after it. His hair was long, his face pale, his eyes grey and Harry was throwing himself at him.

Draco fell back in shock, into a pair of strong arms waiting to catch him. He felt himself wrapped safely in a man’s strength and accepted it gratefully.

“What’s going on? Why are Harry and Hermione crying and hugging him? Who is he?” Spencer asked.

“That’s Sirius. Sirius Black. Harry’s Godfather, my cousin. The man that fell through the Veil in the ministry in England. I don’t understand,” Draco whispered.

“Just give me a few minutes and I can explain most of it. First however. Are you Spencer Reid?” Sirius asked from between two pairs of arms.

Spencer nodded.

“Good, now. Harry, Hermione, I love you and have missed you greatly, but the job isn’t done yet. If you’ll let me go?” he wiggled himself free and walked over to Draco and Spencer. “Cousin,” he grinned. “May I have an introduction to your friend?”

“Lord Sirius Black, head of House Black, meet Dr. Spencer Reid.”

“I am so very pleased to meet you Dr. Reid. If you’ll come with me we can get this finished.” Sirius held out his hand. 

Spencer’s face was full of curiosity as he let Sirius lead him to the Veil. 

“I need a little of your blood my boy. Draco will you do the honors?” Sirius asked.

Draco stepped forward. “Are you sure you want to do this, Spence?”

Spencer swallowed and held out his hand. Draco cast a quick and painless cutting hex, making Spencer bleed.

“Now what?” Spencer asked.

“Now, you stick your hand in and pull blood out,” Sirius told him.

Spencer walked forward and holding his breath stuck his hand through the Veil. In a couple of seconds he was stepping back, pulling someone with him. Another man with long lanky dark hair stepped out, his long nose making his identity

obvious to all but one man there.

“Severus Snape,” Hermione said in awe.

“Snape!” Harry exclaimed.

“Godfather?” Draco asked.

“I need a drink,” Severus Snape sighed, but smiled all around. “We have explanations to make.”

“Just a few Godfather. Just a few,” Draco said flatly.

A pop had them all jumping. “ Oh good. Youse are finished. Veil can shut up now. So loud. Give house elves head ache. Been yelling for years, but Master not understand it. We could not help him to understand until Master make special potion and drinks it. We all drinks it. Now we can talk about Veil. Veil magic is stupid, would not let us elves talk about it sos we could find help. Stupid Veil. Now it shut up. Oh I am Flixy. Yours rooms ready. Drinks and food in study. Youse follow Flixy now.” She turned and walked out of the room.

“Well. Come on then,”Hermione squared her shoulders and followed the tiny elf. She led them to what was obviously a study. The room wall to wall shelves, floor to ceiling books and three tables of varied size, and dotted with comfortable looking settees and armchairs. The fireplace was blazing. One of the tables held an assortment of decanters and platters of sandwiches. 

“Youse sit, eat, drink. Master’s diaries are all there. Youse read them. Youse understand. Then call Flixy. I show you to bed. Youse be good and read. Yes. Read.” She popped out again. 

Spencer rubbed his eyes. “I don’t know if should be stressed, shocked, worried or just figure I’ve gone crazy and have myself committed,” he sighed.

Draco barked a sharp laugh walked over to him and in one quick move pulled him into a kiss. He didn’t let the kiss linger. It was fast but sweet, leaving Spencer blushing and breathless. Just as Draco had intended.

“Interesting,” Snape commented.

“He’s a Black. We don’t wait around. You should remember that Sev,” Sirius commented.

“I do in point of fact remember just how fast a Black can move. I also remember how unfaithful they can be.” Snape’s voice was at it acid best.

Sirius laughed loudly. “Only when we are young and stupid. My cousin is neither. Nor am I, now.” He held out a hand and after a few seconds of contemplation Severus put his in it. Sirius took them over to a settee and sat, pulling Snape down with him. “Someone float over a tray of sandwiches and something alcoholic, it’s been years.”

Without a word Harry did as requested, absently sending drinks and sandwiches to everyone else. Draco was sitting in a chair by the fire, just watching the two men everyone was sure were dead. Hermione was curled up in an armchair doing the same thing. Harry stood by the door, eyes constantly returning to his Godfather who would occasionally wave his fingers at him. Spencer was at the table covered with Diaries. His eyes flying over each page. While he absently ate at the sandwich that just kept floating wherever he left it after each bite. They spoke in soft whispers as Spencer read, not wanting to disturb him. As he finished each book Draco would float it over to either himself, Harry or Hermione, but even with the three of them, they couldn’t keep up with him.

Two hours later Spencer placed the last diary on the table and finished his fifth sandwich. He stood from the chair he was sitting in and stretched, walking over to the settee Draco had decided to move to he sat down slowly.

“What can you tell us Spencer?” Harry asked. “We tried to read the diaries after you but I have to admit, most of it was over my head.”

“Well, it seems the Veil is a family heirloom, passed down from generation to generation to protect it. Somehow, someone, got it to stay in a trunk years ago. A little while ago Count Ostari got so annoyed at his house elves behaving crazily that he made a communication unlocking potion. He drank it and willed his elves free of whatever blocks the had on their communication abilities. The house elves had always been stranger than they should have been and he was so frustrated he broke the block. Once free they told him about the Veil in the attic. He already knew about it but had never realised it was an otherworldly portal. Once he found it and released it, he and the elves spent years trying to figure out what all the yelling the house elves heard was all about.

“Eventually they understood the Veil was telling them two names. Sirius Black and Severus Snape. It was telling them these two men needed to be released and how to release them. The whispering you hear from the Veil is real. It’s instructions of one type or another. So it told them what was needed to free them. But it took Rodulfus almost a year to find blood connections for both of them. He found you, Draco quickly enough. Your relationship to Black isn’t hidden. But two have to be released at one time, so he had to find a blood relation for Severus Snape. Eventually he found me, but by then he knew he was dying. So he left us the Castle and contents in his will.

“So here we are. According to his notes, the Reid’s are distantly related to the Snapes, about four generations ago. Regardless, it doesn’t have to be a close relation, just a blood one. Now I’m exhausted and I know you all have things to discuss, but I need to go to bed and hopefully sleep.”

“Very well child,” Snape said softly. “Tomorrow is another day, and thanks to you and Draco, Sirius and I have it. Why don’t we call Flixy and head off to bed tonight?”

“Great idea Sev,” Sirius said.

“Wait, before we head off. I saw you die Snape. You didn’t fall through the Veil. How did…” he trailed off.

“You can thank the mutt here,” Snape elbowed a grinning Sirius. 

“‘Fraid so kid. We can watch through the Veil. When I saw Sev die I was upset. Then when I saw his soul leave his body I made a grab for it. Apparently souls pass through the Veil on their journey, but it’s only for a split second and you have to be watching for the right moment. Anyway I grabbed his soul when it was half in and half out of his body and instead of the soul leaving I pulled his soul and body into the Veil world with me. You should have seen your face when you went back and Sev was gone. It was priceless. But ever since we’ve been stuck there until blood could pull us out,” Sirius told them. “Now cousin, take your boy to bed before he falls over. Like Sev said, tomorrow is another day. So take that boy to bed, I’ll take mine to bed. We can figure out the rest later. We have time.”

Draco stood slowly and walked over to his cousin and godfather. He hugged both men tightly. “I’ll owl mother in Majorca tomorrow. She’ll be happy to have the true Lord Black back again. The Ministry is still trying to get their grubby hands on the Black monnies and properties. It’s only been Harry’s fame and the Malfoy name that’s kept them at bay, and they hate me. Welcome back Lord Black, I can’t wait to see them squirm. And you godfather,” he threw himself into the older man’s arms. “I have missed you so much. So much. Especially after father passed a couple of years ago. He was never well again after the war. I’m so glad you’re back, godfather, so glad.” He hugged Severus tightly enough the older man groaned.

When he pulled back Severus touched a palm to his face. “Thank you Draco. We shall talk tomorrow. Go rest child. Good night.” He pushed Draco from him gently. 

Draco walked to Spencer and held out his hand, Spencer took it gratefully. “Flixy,” Draco called.

She popped in a second later. “Yes Masters?” 

“Show us ours beds Flixy,” Draco answered.

“Of coarse. Everyone follow Flixy.” she turned and walked out of the room. They followed her upstairs. “Tomorrow we gives tour of Castle. Bedrooms up here. Master Spencie youse in there.” she pointed.

Spencer peeled off the parade of people, and took Draco with him. “Goodnight all. See you in the morning.”

Draco shut the door behind them and leaned on it. Spencer was basically swaying on his feet in the middle of the room. Draco walked to him and carefully wrapped him in his arms. “Are you sure you want me here tonight?”

Spencer shrugged. “Yes, but…”

“But. This is too much and too fast. Its okay Spence. Tonight we sleep. Tomorrow we start getting to know each other. We have a long way to go and enough time to get there. We can work things out as we go. Your job and mine. You need to train and learn, but we have time. What do you say we get these clothes off and get into bed? Get some rest?”

“That sounds great,” Spencer smiled and started to work on his buttons.

Draco stopped Spencer’s tired hands with his own. “Let me show you something else magic can do.” He took out his wand and in a second they were both naked and Draco was thankful for the lit fireplace throwing out copious amounts of warmth. “Into bed Dr. Reid. don’t want you to catch a chill.”

Spencer chuckled and took Draco’s hand, pulling him along. “You’d better come too Healer Malfoy, can’t have a Healer getting ill either.”

They fell into bed chuckling and curling around each other. They rolled and somehow Draco ended up under Spencer. He sighed when Spencer leaned down and kissed him slowly. Draco breathed in the scent of the man in his arms and opened his lips enough to get a taste of Spencer. Spencer took the invitation and teased Draco’s tongue out. Playfully they tangled their tongues together, letting the kiss lengthen and deepen. 

Draco wrapped his fingers into brown curls and tugged gently. He gasped when the movement made Spencer’s hips thrust against his own. He did it again and groaned when their cocks slid together. 

He worked his lips free of Spencer’s and nibbled his way to Spencer’s ear. “Do you want to come tonight Spencer? Do you want my hand tonight?” He had worked one hand free from Spencer’s hair and was running blunt nails down his back. Enjoying the shivers the action elicited.

Spencer arched back in his arms with gasp and a whispered “Yes.”

Draco moaned and pushed a hand between them, wrapping a hand around both of their cocks and stroking them both slowly. Spencer moaned and trembled in his arms. Draco tugged on his hair gently and felt Spencer thrust into his hand again. He tightened his hold, still aware of the precious package he held and sped up his stroking, thrusting his hips in time with his hand.

He rolled them over and blanketed the other man, his hand still working them both. He fluctuated his speed and tightness until even he was going to drive himself mad, but the vision of Spencer splayed out on the bed, sweat beading on his chest was too beautiful to hurry. He leant down and licked at one nipple, then the other. He sucked at them and scraped them with his teeth. Spencer writhed on the bed and Draco sat up enough to be able to work their cocks faster and more easily. 

Feeling close to the edge himself and seeing just how close Spencer was, Draco tightened his grip just a touch more and added a tiny twist around the heads of their cocks and in a second Spencer arched on the bed, bucked and came all over Draco’s hand. The sight and feel pushed out Draco’s own orgasm and they shook their way through their fulfillment.

With a sigh. Draco cast a wandless scourgify and manhandled them under the covers. Spencer was already asleep and Draco covered them both carefully. He pulled Spencer into his arms and closed his eyes. He was tired and needed to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be another long day and there would be many more long days to come, but he had his Godfather back, he had his cousin and Head of House Black back, and now he had a Spencer Reid. The long days would all be worth it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
